The Dark One
by MusicHeart08
Summary: Birthday Request. Héctor's heart had turned to stone the day he became the Dark One, as more people began to fear his name, he begsn to believe he could never love again. That is until his most recent deal won him a servent named Imelda.


**Happy Birthday and Happy New Years!**

 **I have seen OUAT, thank you.**

 **Also, guys: I can't keep up with all these birthday requests. One-Shots are no issue but actual new stories are a slight problem because I have other stories I gotta do.**

 **I'm not saying stop, I'm simply asking for one-shot requests, please thank youm**

The greatest magic in any realm is love.

That is something Héctor had had believed in all of his life.

Even if he hadn't always felt loved.

When his mother left him in the hands of his drunken father as an infant, who then abandoned him to a pair of spinsters with the false promise of returning.

But even while growing up with the pain of abandonment, Héctor always found something to be happy about.

A song was always on his mind and love in his heart.

Then he meet Alanna. The kindest and most beautiful woman in the whole Enchanted Realm.

Héctor had never felt more loved than the day they got married. Then that love was shared with their beautiful daughter, Elena.

The three were the happiest family in the Enchanted Realm.

But it was not meant to be.

One day, when returning home after a long afternoon of chopping for firewood, Héctor returned home only to find his house in flames and ruins. With the dead bodies of his wife and child among the ashes.

All the love in Héctors heart, had faded away to dust.

And was replaced with a powerful desire for revenge.

In the center of the house, Héctor found a dagger, one that upon seeing it, he knew who was responsible for his families deaths.

The Dark One.

A powerful wizard that possessed dark magic and a blanken soul. Darkness flowed through his veins and he was rotten to the core.

In the cold night, Héctor was walking through the dark woods.

A cloak was wrapped around his shoulder but it didn't do much to protect him from the cold air.

The man was known throughout the village as the most optomistic man in the world but his cheeful face was replaced with an emotionless mask of stone.

From the light of the mans torch, ashes could be seen on the front of his shirt, as well as dried tears upon his cheeks.

After reaching a clearing in the woods, Héctor came to a stop.

From inside his cloak, the man pulled out a small jagged dagger.

In bold letters it read: **_ERNESTO DE LA CRUZ_**

Héctor hardened his gaze and softly spoke the words:

"Dark One, I summon thee,"

At first there was silence.

Suddenly, the torch fire burned out, and a cold breeze flowed through the air.

Héctor slowky turned around and was startled to see a tall cloaked man standing behind him.

The Dark One!

"Who asks for me?" the man beneath the clock spoke.

Anger quickly overcame Héctor as he held out the dagger in front of him, as if to keep the Dark One at bay.

"The man whose wife and child you murdered this afternoon,"

From the less-covered part of the Dark One's hood, a smirk came across his face.

"I want to know, why?" Héctor's voice shook as he continued, "Why did you kill my family?"

"Fuel for the tank," De La Cruz smirked beneath his hood, "The blood of innocence makes my dark heart grow stronger,"

With a loud anguish scream, Héctor charged forth and stabbed the monster in his chest with the dagger.

At first, Ernesto seemed unphased by the attack but then, the man's body fell to the ground and blood began to seep from his wound.

Héctor stood over the fallen body but his face held confusio. _That was too easy._

As Ernestto began to chuckle, it all came together.

"You wanted me to kill you," Héctor realized, "Why?"

"I needed a desperate soul to take this burden from me," Ernesto chuckled as blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth, "Magic always has its price, and now it's yours to pay,"

At least his wife and daughter can rest peacefully now that they're murderer is dead.

Pulling his hood over his head, Héctor began to walk back towards his village.

A wind blew around him, and it seem to whisper in his ear.

 _Magic always comes with a price._

Suddenly, something grabbed his hand and yanked him back towards the fallen Dark One.

Héctor spun around and to his surprise, there was no one and the dagger had returned to his hand, minus the blood.

However, there was a new name written on the blade.

 ** _HÉCTOR_**

From the stab wound in Ernesto's chest, a black entity crept out of the injury and flew towards Héctor.

The darkness circled around Héctor's feet, climbing up his legs, and completly covered his body.

Héctor gripped his head as painful memories flashed in his mind.

 _Do I have a Mamá?_

 _Not anymore_

 _I'll be back, one day_

 _Your father is not coming home, mijo_

"STOP IT!"

 _Héctor, I shall love you to my dying day_

 _Papá, will you sing for me?_

 ** _Magic always has it's price, and now it's yours to pay_**

Héctor threw his head back and screamed. Anger, fear, and sorrow mixing together into one new emotion.

The darkness surrounded Héctor and slowly began to seep into his skin.

The mans tan skin faded away until the bones of his sleleton could be seen. Colorful markings appeared on his skull that glowed under the pale moons light.

From that day forth, there was a new Dark One: Héctor.


End file.
